Masaki Wakabayashi
Masaki Wakabayashi (若林正輝, Wakabayashi Masaki) is a major character in Immortal Hounds. He is a youthful member of the Anti-Vector Crime Unit, as well as a ladies' man. He eventually gets engaged to Kyoko Ikegami. Appearance Masaki is a young man with short hair, which he usually takes great care and loves stylizing it. Plot Masaki was on the scene where a man had barricaded himself and was using a rifle to keep the police away. Masaki decided instead of waiting for the sniper, he and 3 other cops will just charge him, wanting it to end it before the girls appears. He then charged with 3 other men, leaving one behind to shoot when he tells him. As they ran, all were taken down and Masaki lost an arm, but he managed to reach the man and jump on him. He then told the cop that was left behind to shoot him and as he did, Masaki fell on the man, preventing him from moving and then regenerated and as he secured him, he shot him. As the man didn't resurrect, he understood he was a vector. Kouzou Shigematsu and Shinichi Kenzaki then came and seeing his suit, Kouzou guessed he used the same strategy. Shinichi then wanted a report and as he gave it, Shinichi pointed his gun at another man hiding behind a column, to the surprise of Masaki. Fuurin then came and easily defeated all of the police officers and saving the vector. Later in the office, Masaki and Kouzou were looking at security camera images, but her ribbon was making all the images white and they also couldn't remember how she looked. As Fuurin returned the procurement form to Shinichi for not being filled fully, Masaki commented he got his returned too and that Fuurin follows strict her job and is like a robot. Masaki then spoke with Kouzou that he tried inviting her to a bar, but she refused and also refused from other men too, until they annoyed Shinichi who told them to shut up. Masaki was then shocked, when Shinichi filled his new form and gave it to Fuurin, telling her they will go drink tonight and she agreed. While drinking, Shinichi complained if she could overlook the small mistake, but Fuurin told him they needed to do their job. Masaki tried saying their job was hunting vectors and documentation wasn't their strong side, but Fuurin told him they weren't really doing good job at the hunting too. They kept talking about vectors and Fuurin said their goal was simple: spreading the RDS and that you fall in love when affected, which made the rest laugh. Shinichi received a call and they left Fuurin and went to the scene. On the scene, Kouzou realized that Fuurin was pissed, as she was killing the police officers, instead of just incapacitating them like usual. As they considered charging, Masaki wasn't feeling good as he wasn't good with alcohol. Shinichi then threw him for Fuurin to kill, so he resurrects and feel better. Then they saw the vector being dead, but Fuurin was still going, and they wondered if she haven't noticed if he was dead. Shinichi was on the scene with Masaki and Kouzou, interrogating Tsutomu Takamiya. As they talked, they mentioned a hostess died and hearing who she was, Tsutomu explained he had a romantic relationship with her two months ago. Kouzou then said his tooth was hurting and that he was afraid to go to the dentist and Tsutomu agreed saying no one liked the sound of the dentists machines. Hearing that Shinichi understood he was a vector, as normally they don't go to dentists. As they arrested Tsutomu, Shinichi saw UNDO stopping in front of the building and made Tsutomu and Kouzou swap places. Shinichi went to speak with an university teacher, trying to learn more about resurrection but wasn't able to. He then met with Masaki and Kouzou and together they figured out that vectors needed medicine to threat pneumonia and that pet stores and veterinarians can have it. Shinichi wanted all that to be kept secret just between the three of them, as he suspected that someone from the police was a spy as the escape artist was always on their tail. At work, Fuurin asked Shinichi to go and drink and he agreed, shocking Masaki, who wanted to go too. He attempted to invite all, but Fuurin didn't want and she also turned him down, as he was not her "target". Later he with another coworker went on spying on Fuurin and Shinichi's date. He tried to make it his own date with his coworker, but she declined. After he heard that Fuurin wanted Shinichi to become her boyfriend, he went and interrupted them, saying that Shinichi was old and not for her and that they are way more better people for her, but Fuurin and Shinichi just left. Shinichi had figured that Fuurin was the spy and shared that info with Masaki and Kouzou. They told him that they need to arrest her and to not play her game as he may die, but he had his reason and believes that he won't fall in love and she will tell him what she promised. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Vector Crime Unit